


Broken

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: This is in response to dreamyafterdark's "That Which Burns Brightly - Must Shine On To Guide The Way"It was a honour that my earlier work had inspired the above piece.Please check out the linked stories to see how our boys ended up here.Ren had been shocked by Hux's rejection, Hux responded ... and now the outcome seems to be in Ren's hands.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Which Burns Brightly - Must Shine On To Guide The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319873) by [dreamyafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark). 



He silently cursed himself, why did he remove his helmet? Ren could only watch now as Hux was in the room…he watched his face, how his eyes narrowed in anger. Ren had to school his own face, he had to stay blank, he couldn't show any weakness...especially now.

Ren stayed silent and still as Hux approached. Seeing him was starting to tear the Knight apart but he also marveled at Hux's composure, his bravery in Ren's most unstable moments...though he was sure he would never hurt Hux consciously. Ren tried his best to steady his heart and breath as Hux came closer, even more so when he began to place soft kisses on Ren's skin when he was embraced. No, this wasn't right. Hux no longer loved him, Ren started to wonder if in fact Hux ever truly loved him. Maybe Hux was playing a trick on him, luring him in only to strike again, the next strike with the purpose to maim, to kill.

Ren was thankful when Hux was no longer looking into his eyes, and Ren could finally close his own; willing his tears to stay put, to not fill his eyes, for the tears not to fall. Hux's touch always undid Ren, but perhaps Hux always knew that, played it to his advantage. That wouldn't surprise him since Hux was intelligent, cunning, had a sharp mind where Ren always acted on impulse. Perhaps that is why things ended up this way.

Ren's resolve was slipping…with each brush of Hux's lips against his skin, the way he was caressed. Ren was at war with himself. He loved Hux so much, but didn't want to hurt anymore, or get hurt again. It was too much.

Ren gasped softly…he wanted to go back to Hux but he was so afraid, scared…his brain unable to let go out the hurt, of the possibility it was all a lie. He listened, continued to stay still. He looked deep into Hux's eyes and wanted to desperately to wrap his arms around him. To comfort him, to love him. The way he spoke Ren's name, the thought of going to Naboo and finding each other again…he wanted it so badly…but…

He could feel Hux's breath, his lips now close to Ren's own. His eyes flashed briefly and he wondered if Hux had noticed. It was so quick and small; it's possible he didn't.

Ren's eyes widened as Hux placed his hand across his throat, such a vulnerable position. Ren watched Hux's face, the way his beautiful lashes splayed across his cheek. Kiss…kill…he had to make a choice. Hux was right; there could be no more middle ground between them. Kiss…kill…love…hate…passion…passion. Ren's brain repeated it…passion…passion. Passion gave Ren strength, it always had.

The grip on Hux's throat tightened slightly, Ren's eyes transfixed on Hux, on his face, on his throat. Ren closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. It was now or never. How often had he dreamt of this moment in the beginning? When Snoke was pulling their strings? General Hux, now Emperor Hux…vulnerable, open, giving Ren the opportunity to strike…

Ren's grip pulsed around the Emperor's throat, and he leaned towards Hux…

"I failed you…" Ren whispered against Hux's lips. "Forgive me…" he tightened his grip again, then captured Hux's lips in a slow, deliberate kiss. The hand on Hux's throat now a comfort, no longer a threat. His free hand pulled Hux closer then rested on his lower back, a silent command, a silent plea for Hux to stay. "Forgive me, my love…" Kylo said breathlessly when he pulled away from their kiss.

"I will always choose kiss and I will always choose you."


End file.
